Heartstone
Opis Heartstone ma kształt i wygląd podobny do typowych chińskich smoków. Jego ciało jest koloru gliny oraz posiada wyryte liczne symbole. Szczęka posiada niewielkie kły, a na jego nosie widnieje mały róg. Nad oczami znajdują się średniej długości rogi, za którymi jest różowe włosie, które pojawia się również za jego jedynymi przednimi łapami oraz na jego długim ogonie, którego końcówka kości przypomina kształtem zakończenie ogona skorpiona. Skórki Heartstone posiada jedną skórkę: Rytualny Heartstone. Smokowi przybywa trzech kolorów: jasnej zieleni, czerwieni oraz żółci. Podkreślają szczegóły domyślnego wyglądu, gdzie całe ciało smoka jest beżowe. Ulepszenia 1 Ulepszenie - Brak bonusów 2 Ulepszenie - -4% Regeneracji many 3 Ulepszenie - -4% Regeneracji many, +8% Obrony 4 Ulepszenie - -4% Regeneracji many, +8% Obrony, -12% Koszt many Umiejętności * 'Cesarska Włócznia '-''' 'Jest to główna broń smoka. Ma daleki zasięg i może przebić kilku przeciwników jednocześnie. * '''Eteryczni Wojownicy '- Przyzywa duchy Cesarskiej Gwardii, które stają w obronie smoka i jego Jeźdźca. Wskazówki 'Chwała Cesarskiej Gwardii! '- Eteryczni Wojownicy będą ci służyć do śmierci. Użyj ich do ściągnięcia wrogiego ognia i do osłaniania cię przed atakami! 'Trzymaj ich w zasięgu włóczni '- Cesarska Włócznia ma spory zasięg, co pozwoli ci zniszczyć wrogów znienacka i dopaść uciekających przeciwników! Historia Tochu oczekiwał posłańca w swych królewskich komnatach. Znużony, przygładzał przód swoich ceremonialnych tog, bogatych w wyhaftowane złote nici. Na zewnątrz, obok swojego balkonu, usłyszał przycichający ryk tłumu oczekującego jego przemówienia. Horda wrogów wreszcie przybyła do bram, a on nie miał potrzeby wysyłania wiadomości do generała, by mu to przekazać. Cesarski Potentat nie był aż tak stary, by nie zobaczyć ostrzału wrogiej armii poza murami miasta czy nie słyszeć kpin zmieszanych z narastającym wyciem ich psów w ciągu nocy. Pod długą zasadą rodu Kwitnięcia Koralowca tłumy pęczniały. Wielu ludzi uprawiało ziemie dopóki ich miasta nie zostały zmienione w kupkę gruzu na horyzoncie. Potężni generałowie rozrządzali stale rosnącą walką rozciągniętą na granicach Złotego Królestwa z jednego wybrzeża do drugiego, lecz teraz siła buntowników wzrosła z prochów podbitych ziem i doprowadzona przez pouczającego generała z mrocznym sercem zagrażała złotym bramom Suwerennego Miasta. Tochu wiódł długie życie, a na początku jego królestwo urosło w siłę i zdobyło wiele korzyści, które miał we własnych rękach jego ojciec, a jeszcze przed nim jego dziadek. Rodzina Kwitnącego Koralowca znalazła Suwerenne Miasto, podniesione w hierarchii aż do swojego upadku. Nawet jeśli to miało być dzisiaj. Lecz Potentat był starym wojownikiem na trwającej już długo emeryturze. A teraz nie było nikogo innego, kto mógłby poprowadzić bitwę. Jego synowie urośli i zginęli w boju, by obronić granice swych ziem, a teraz ostatni z nich zginął na polu bitwy. Pukanie w drzwi niedługo to potwierdzi, Potentat był tego pewny. Nawet kiedy czekał, setki dusz wykrzykiwało na zewnątrz na wielkim tarasie poniżej jego balkonu oczekując jego słów. Wiedzieli. Dobry władca wiedział, że mógł słuchać ludności, nie potrzebował biurokracji, lecz oto jak się to skończyło. Usłyszał pukanie, a posłaniec generała w końcu wszedł do pokoju. U jego boków stało dwóch najlepszych wojowników i osobistej gwardii Potentata. „Niestety, Panie” obwieścił posłaniec. „Twój syn, Grace Pochu został zabity przez buntowników!” Potentat przytaknął, spodziewał się tego. „Buntownicy władają czarną magią, Panie!” dodał posłaniec. „Ujeżdżają okropne bestie i są prowadzeni przez panów wojny z Tysiąca Piekieł! Nie mamy szans, panie.” Padł na kolana na kamiennej podłodze a gdy łzy nadeszły, podsumował to słowami: „Jesteśmy zgubieni!” Tym razem Potentat był zszokowany. To było gorsze niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Jeśli naprawdę duchy wspomagały buntowników, Suwerenne Miasto zostanie opuszczone i zapomniane. Jego żołnierze nie mogli pokonać potęgi Przodków. Ponownie spojrzał na długą, pokrętną statuę na ołtarzu, po czym rozkazał swojej gwardii, by za nim poszła do bazy wielkiej statui. Lojalni jak zawsze, bez żadnego wahania i żadnych instrukcji, zapalili świece i usiedli wśród palców u nogi terakoty. Podczas gdy ciepłe światło świec rozjaśniało pokój, Potentat kroczył w kierunku głowy statui i ją pociągnął. Z ukrytej pochwy miecza pod topornym szponem ukazało się sześć-dziesięciocentymetrowe ostrze. Nawet firmowa dyscyplina gwardianów została złamana przez widok ceremonialnego ostrza. Potentat nigdy wcześniej tego nie widział. Od zawsze wiedział, że to tu było, dla ponurego powodu. Chociaż nawet rysował ceremonialną broń, zawahał się. Czy to jedyne rozwiązanie? Czy nie pozostało inne wyjście, by wygrać walkę? I w chwili jego zwątpienia, jeden z członków gwardii, Chensu, powiedział kłaniając się: „Zamiast swojego życia, odbierz moje, Panie.” „Nie!” powiedział inny z nich, Hansu. „Odbierz moje życie, jestem starszy, pozwól mi wziąć na siebie to poświęcenie!” Podczas gdy Tochu rozmyślał tę nową okoliczność, subtelny brzdęk zwrócił jego uwagę w kierunku zwoju, nagle zaczepiającego się na podniesione pazury smoka. Był pewny, że to się wcześniej nie zdarzyło. Przedmiot miał jadeit kończący nasadę i srebrną spiralę pomiędzy nimi. Potentat, otwierając ze zdumienia usta, wbił w niego głęboko miecz. Przeciął jedwab i podniósł jadeitowy cylinder, lekkomyślnie odkładając na bok zakończony kapslem koniec, by zrolować połyskujący materiał i przeczytać napisane słowa. Kiedy Potentat trzymał zwój w dłoniach, pokój wypełnił się światłem cieplejszym nawet od świateł świec, a Tochu znalazł siebie czytającego na głos język swoich przodków. Mężczyźni przed nim myli się w złotym blasku, a Tochu oglądał jak zaczynali migotać i stawać się wyblakli. Obecność za nim spowodowała, że starszy lider odwrócił się, po czym zobaczył starożytnego obrońcę swojego ludu, glinianego smoka Heartstone’a. Statua okazała się być żywa i schodząc przed nim z ołtarza gdzie stała przez całe wieki, aż do teraz. Nagle, kiedy święty zwój ustąpił i relikt wyblakł w jego dłoni, Tochu zrozumiał, co musi zrobić, by uratować swe królestwo. Smok zszedł z podwyższenia. Potentat, otoczony złotym światłem spojrzał na siebie i zdziwił się. Był odziany w zbroję Lochu, swojego przodka, migoczącą jak gdyby podrobił słońce, a w miejscu, gdzie trzymał zwój dzierżył legendarną włócznię swojego przodka. Smok Heartstone ponownie spojrzał na swojego nowego Jeźdźca, a Pan Tochu dźwigał jego potężną broń, i odleciał z balkonu, by odprowadzić buntowników od bram. Ludzie z Suwerennego Miasta do dziś mówią, jak wieki temu Tochu, potomek rodu Kwitnącego Koralowca pokonał potęgę buntowników. Mówi się, że jego włócznia była wszędzie, a ten duchowe formy osobistych Strażników były z nim, nawet w powietrzu. Zanim świt złamał się na Złotych Bramach, siła buntowników została zniszczona, nigdy ponownie nie atakując dynastii Kwitnącego Koralowca. Po bitwie Tochu powrócił do Suwerennego Miasta, lecz Wielki Smok Heartstone odszedł. Potentat zobaczył odnowiony złotą magią zwój, a jego ród panował przez kolejne siedemnaście lat, aż do pewnego popołudnia, kiedy będzie gotowy, Heartstone powróci z Powyższych Ziem, by dosiadł go stary wojownik zgodnie ze swym przeznaczeniem. Polecane bronie * Phoenix Familiar * Ulfberht * Skyburst Ciekawostki * Jest to jedyny smok w grze posiadający rolę Napastnika Dystansowego, czy pojedynczy atak mogący przebić kilku wrogów jednocześnie.